Heat Haze Days
by Shay Wolfe
Summary: A story about a boy stuck in a time loop where he is forced to watch his friend dies in increasingly horrible ways. Can he escape this warped reality? Or will he find a way to at least stop it?


**A/N: This is a song fiction based off the song Kagerou Days. Or Heat Haze Days. It's sung by Append Miku, which is why it's here on under Vocaloids. I found this song while on when I was trying to find really disturbing vocaloid songs. I will put an explanation to the song at the end of the story but even I don't fully understand this weird time-warping song. Also for those of you waiting for updates to my other stories, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer because I've lost the motivation and I'm trying to stay with my classes this year since i bombed last year. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kagerou Days**

**Heat Haze Days**

_On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,_

_The weather was incredibly nice__  
_

I woke up that day to the soft hum of my vibrating phone, leaning over to reach for it tiredly. I fumbled with the lock and found that I had gotten a message from you, asking me if I could meet you at 12:30 p.m. in the park. I paused for a minute to go over my schedule for the day. Finding I had nothing else to do I replied that it was fine.

_And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun._

_I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do_

"So, how has your summer been?" You asked me as we sat on the swings.

"S'okay. And yours?" I replied, gently rocking back and forth. Looking up at the sky I saw a group of six crows soaring above us, their beady black eyes sent shivers up my spine.

"_Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer,"  
You boldly murmured while petting a cat.__  
_

"Well, to be honest, I really hate the summertime," you wistfully told me while softly stroking the pelt of the cat sitting in your lap, "there's not much to do, it's way too hot out, and everyone else is out of town."

_Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you_

_And what jumped out was..._

"Ah!" You cried out as the feline suddenly leaped off of your lap and ran towards the street. Running after it you didn't even get a chance to see...

_Was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red_

...The street light quickly turning a crimson red. The sound of yelling, brakes screeching, horns honking, and most of all your piercing screams.

_Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed_

_Your scent, now mingled with the sprayed blood, choked me_

There was a bright red light and a warm crimson liquid sprayed everywhere. I could hear your blood curdling scream resonating in a cacophony with the roar of the giant mechanical beast that was your death. The screeching of the brakes penetrated my brain. My eyes widened as they watched your limp body being thrown back, landing with a sickening splattering sound.

_In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed,_

"_This is real!"  
With the crickets sound being disturbed,_

_The light blue of summer darkened away_

I don't remember much after that boy in those dark clothes whisper from behind me, "It doesn't matter if you close your eyes, this is real!" I watched your lifeless body as people gathered around us. I think I lost consciousness because I can remember the beautiful ultramarine blue sky faded into darkness.

_I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock_

"_What time is it now?"  
_

_On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning_

_I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket._

I woke up in my room. Looking around I found that my clock read 12:10 a.m.. My back was drenched in a cold sweat, the memories of your death brought regret to my heart. I rested my arm over my eyes until my phone buzzed with the notice of a new message. It was now noon. I looked at the screen in shock to see the sender was none other than you. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I read the message.

_"Hey, let's meet up at the park in half an hour!"_

_ "'Kay."_

_But, y'know, it's a little strange._

_Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this exact park._

To be honest, I wasn't really listening to your idle chatter. I couldn't, my dream was haunting my mind. And it gave me a really bad feeling. Suddenly that cat that you were petting, like in my dream, jumped off and ran towards that same street. Just like in my dream.

"_Why don't we go home now"?  
The second you stepped off the pathway,_

_Everyone surrounding us turned their heads_

_Up to the sky and opened their mouths._

Without thinking I grabbed your arm as you started to rush by me to chase after the cat.

"W-why don't we start heading home and uh... watch that new show on TV." I asked nervously, frightened that what I dreamt would come true if you continued your chase.

So we started walking back to my house, back through the park, and as we walked past a construction site to a new apartment I noticed that everybody started looking up at the workers above.

_From the sky, down dropped an iron pole_

_That pierced your body straight through_

_The sound of wind chimes and your ripping screams_

_Filled the space between the park trees_

Suddenly as you were innocently walking a long iron pole came crashing from above and penetrated your chest. Along with your heart wrenching screams was the soft, distinct chiming of wind chimes. They both resounded against the buildings and trees.

_In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed,_

"_This is the real thing!"  
As my vision blurred away I glanced at your profile,_

_I thought I saw you smiling_

It was so unreal. So...surreal. Again I had watched you meet your end. And that same boy was there as well, smiling. I could see him clearly from the crowd and watched as his lips moved but his voice sounded right in my ear.

"You can't cheat death. He's real. You cannot escape your fate." My sight faltered, so I decided to look back at your face and I'm pretty sure I saw you smiling too. _Why?_

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up at 12pm this time. I quickly got dressed and ran to the park where I found you sitting in that exact swing as in my past two 'dreams.' I rushed over to you and grabbed your arm pulling you up to follow me as I tried to save your life. We ran up the stairs up to the footbridge. At the top out of the corner of my eye I spotted the boy in black.

I guess I went to fast while half dragging you because the next thing I know you've tripped and started falling backwards. I couldn't react fast enough and the next thing I see is your lifeless body sprawled on the concrete with blood pooling from your head.

oOoOoOoOo

A wall of bloody clocks

oOoOoOoOo

_Countless times have had me black out_

_In the laughing heat like this_

_That cycle has repeated for decades._

_I realized that a long time ago._

By now I've experienced multiple ways to die. Each one I try to save you from the last. Each one ending with your death. Each one having me black out and wake up on my bed sometime before 12:30 p.m. on August 14th. And each death more gruesome than the one before it. That never-ending tortuous time loop probably went on for decades now. Not long after this started I realized that. And that boy, he's always there, laughing.

_This kind of cliched story,_

_There must be only one ending._

_Beyond this repeating summer day,_

_It has to exist._

For hours I thought about how to stop this tortuous cycle. There must be some kind of ending to it. There has to be!

_Suddenly, I pushed you aside and_

_Jumped into the street;_

_At that moment, the truck slammed into me_

_Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections_

_Of the blood that sprayed everywhere_

I let the day go on just like the first until that cat ran away and you went after. And when you got to the street I pulled you back as I went flying past you into the oncoming vehicles' path. I looked back at you as you watched and your eyes widen as you took in the scene before you. And then I gave you a reassuring smile.

_If that praiseful heat haze laughed,_

"_Serves you right!" again_

_Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day_

_But all of that ended today._

I looked over to that boy who was always laughing, expecting to hear him say, "This is what you deserve for trying to interfere with death and fate!" What I got was a shock, instead of laughing he was crying. Honestly, I'd rather have him laughing. _But at least this is the end._ I thought.

Then I watched as a blue girl appeared from behind you. Her expressionless face was identical to yours, but she gave off the same feeling as the boy. My eyes widened in shock over realizing what I did to you.

oOoOoOoOo

A wall of broken clocks

oOoOoOoOo

_On August 14th, a girl awoke in her bed_

_And she said,_

"_I failed this time, too..."_

_As she cradled a single cat._

On August 14th, a young girl, only about 14 or 15 years of age, woke up from a horrible nightmare. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she looked out at the beautiful morning sunlight. Absent mindedly she stroked the cat that was sleeping contentedly on her legs she spoke in a hoarse whisper,

"I failed to save him again..."

* * *

**The song is essentially about a Groundhog Day Loop wherein a boy is forced to watch his friend die in increasingly horrible ways, no matter how much he tries to prevent it. In order to break the loop once and for all, he goes back to the first death (the girl gets smashed by a speeding truck) and sacrifieces himself so the girl could live. And just when you think that all is said and done, the ending of the song shows the girl seemingly _going through the same loop, only with the boy dying instead_.**

**Click on the colored words to get better explanations of the terms used.**

**A/N: So, what d'ya think? Is it good? Do I need improvements? Please review! But no flames please! I don't like being a stress reliever, thank you very much. Also I will NOT be giving my stories up for adoption because I love them and they are mine! Jk. No, the real reasons are that I have plans somewhere in my head and I DO plan on putting them to pap-er, screen... So that's it. Bye.**


End file.
